Destiny of Love Trilogy:Losing Your Dreams 1-3/?
by amburnikole
Summary: The first stroy of a trilogy....How Jareth and the underground came to be.....No Sarah/Jareth stuff yet.....thats in story 2(Whispers in the LIght) which you can read and understand without the rest of this story


ok,This story is part of a trilogy.This is story 1 and isnt done yet. I finished story 2 though(Whispers in the Light) and am posting that as well.But,the rest of part one that I need to write isnt going to keep you   
from understanding the other parts..Part three Im about to start. Im calling it Regaining Time. Its a Sequel and closure to Whispers in the light as well as a closure to the whole Trilogy. The first story explains Empress sarah and her envolvement   
and the things that have happened to her, which are refrenced to a little in Whispers in the Light. The   
Third story will wrap it all up very nicely. Any questions, just R&R or email me!!!! 

Losing Your Dreams   
by Empress Sarah   


Hello. My name is Gabriel. I am her Empress Sarah's royal aide and   
advisor, and unknown admirer. I'm writing this story so in the untimely   
event of my passing, my replacement will know how to care for her   
excellence; will understand why she endures what she does and how she   
lost her love and dreams all at the same time. I guess I should start   
from the very beginning..... 

Back before the Underground was the vast world it was now, divided   
into the 4 kingdoms of Nightmares, Dreams, the Labyrinth (the coming   
together of the first 2 kingdoms), and the Crystalline Realm (where the   
Garden of Light and Truth lies), there was one mighty ruler and king.   
King Octavius. His family had ruled forever in the underground, since   
anyone could remember. He and his lovely wife, Sarena, lived happily in   
their home when one day, a son was born. He was a beautiful boy with   
Blond hair and mismatched eyes and at that moment they knew he was to   
be very special. They named him Jareth and made sure he had everything he   
ever wanted. Their family being that of magic, Jareth was born with the   
powers he would later develop and use to also be a ruler like his   
father, but stronger in the magic than anyone, except his mother.   
Sarena was the strongest of the family in the magic. It was as if the   
Magic began and ended with her. She had lived for ages and people   
rumored her to be the creator of it all. But, one night, Jareth was   
taken away by Octavius' brother Julius in a jealous and greedy act to   
keep himself next in line for the throne. Soon a war began between   
sides in the family and the great Kingdom divided into four parts.   
Octavius gained back his son and agreed to give Julius part of the   
kingdom. Julius retained the Kingdom of Nightmares. Octavius kept the   
Kingdom of Dreams and Jareth, when old enough would inherit the   
Labyrinth. There was where the two kingdoms of Dreams and Nightmares   
would mix, and that was what created the mystique of the Labyrinth. The   
last part of the kingdom lay untouched and undecided as to what would   
happen to it. So, Octavius let Sarena grow her garden there. Years   
passed and Jareth grew older and stronger. Julius in turn married and   
had a son, named Andrew. He also grew, and was only 3 years younger   
then Jareth. When Jareth came of age, he became ruler of the Labyrinth   
and was known as the Goblin King. Andrew, as well, took over his   
kingdom and was known as the King of Nightmares. Jareth knew of how   
Andrews's father had tried to kill him and always held a sense of   
dislike for Andrew. Then, one day, and evil came lurking into the   
kingdom, one that no one could begin to grasp. It came as a surprise to   
everyone. Everyone but Sarena. No one could know how Sarena knew this   
would happen, but she knew it was inevitable. She knew it when she was   
born. She being Sarah. And no, not Sarah Williams, Sarah Collins. As   
soon as Sarena sensed the chosen was born she knew the time was near.   
When Sarah was born, Sarena went to her and kissed her forehead and   
spoke these words: "Dearest of them all, receive the gift of light and   
truth. These things you must tend to for it is the garden and you the   
gardener." Then she placed a small pendant around her neck, the symbol   
of their magic, one that they all wore, same as Jareth. Sarena smiled   
at the child. This human girl, now no longer fully mortal, was given   
the gift of Sarena's magic and Sarena blessed her gift and hoped   
Sarah's magic would be as strong as hers. That's when she started her   
Garden and started to build the Crystalline Kingdom. Sarah would rule   
there in time. Sarena told her husband of what she had done and what   
was to come. She sensed the evil getting closer to the underground. By   
time Sarah was of age to ascend into her rule, Sarena had properly   
prepared her in careful visits of learning and teaching. She took her   
rule with certainty, just as the evil reached the underground. The evil   
swept the underground like a fog taking everyone in surprise..everyone   
but Sarena and Sarah. They knew of what was coming. To stop the evil   
Sarah helped Sarena by joining her powers to Sarena's and Sarena turned   
into a bright light that blanketed over the blackness of the evil and   
sent it back and imprisoned it forever in the depths of the earth. But,   
their actions didn't stop the evil from killing Octavius before its   
imprisonment. The entire underground mourned the loss of its great   
king, and no one was sadder than Jareth. Sarena stayed the entity of   
light she was, for she had become what she was always, and that was the   
pure magic. Everyone's magic came from her, and she forever then lived   
in her garden, which became the Garden of Light and Truth. Where all   
magic began and ended, where all truth was kept and where all answers   
were hidden. The Crystalline realm was the source of everything, and   
Sarah became like Sarena. She had the greatest magic of them all, but   
had the weaknesses of any human being. She ruled with care and tended   
to the Garden always. Now that the kingdom of dreams was left kingless,   
Lady Chameleon was chosen to lead. She was born of nature's love, and   
was of a Faerie nature. She knew what dreams were made of and was the   
best choice for the position. I suppose that's when everything was ok.   
Until Sarah met Jareth... 

ch 2. 

Jareth sat and looked out of his window. *I wish mother was still here*   
Then a gust of wind blew into his room and swirled   
about his hair. It seemed to whisper to him. "I am here......."   
Jareth looked to the direction of the Garden of Light.   
Maybe it was time for a visit. 

Her excellance sat in the Garden of LIght and Truth   
and talked with the wind. Sarah and the wind often had   
conversations. If you dont remember from earlier, the   
light which the garden has comes from Sarena's magic   
and spirit. So everything in the Garden was Sarena.   
Especially the wind. Whenever you think you hear a   
whisper, you arent just hearing things..its really   
whispering.Her higness is good at that, listening I   
mean.....but back to the story. Sarena and her were   
having a conversation about the colors in the sky when   
there was a flutter of glitter and there stood this   
handsome man with billowy Blonde hair and mismatched   
eyes. Sarah had never been in the Garden when Jareth   
visited so she didnt know who he was. PLus he was   
standing on her beautiful white roses.   
"Excuse me....what are you doing here and please get   
off my roses!"   
"I am Jareth, Goblin King of the Labyrinth. And you I   
presume are Sarah, Queen of the Crystalline Realm."   
"Yes I am. I dont believe I've met you before."   
"Ive never visited my mother when you were in her Garden."   
"Ah, you're Sarena's son. She's told me some about you."   
"OH has she..."   
"Yes she has."   
Sarah smiled. But she never said he was cute.   
"Would you like me to go? That was you two can talk privatly?"   
"If you dont mind?"   
"No not at all."   
She turned to leave and the wind whispered to her.   
She smiled at the unseen.   
Before exiting she turned.   
"Nice meeting you.....um.."   
"Jareth."   
"Yes, Nice meeting you Jareth."   
"Likewise Empress Sarah."   
The wind seemed to hug her as she left and she giggled   
as she closed the door.   
The wind had told her that Jareth had talked about her before.   
*I wonder what he thinks of me...* 

ch 3 

Now, you have to understand a little about my queen's   
role in the underground. She tends to the Garden of   
Light and truth and keep it alive. If Sarena's Garden   
dies, so does the magic. SO there has to be a constant   
watch on the Garden. Thats what the Faeries do. IF   
they see a problem, they report it to her higness and   
she does something about it. But, not much usually   
goes wrong. ok, back to the story. A summer came and   
went and the winter solstice arrived. In the   
Crystalline Realm the Garden was encased by Sarah in a   
huge bubble-like crystal to protect it from the cold.   
The underground, with the exception of the Kingdom of   
NIghtmares, was beautiful. NO snow ever fell in the   
kingdom of nightmares. But everywhere else, it was a   
beautiful snow white land serene. Empress Sarah loves   
the cold and the winter time. SHe gets to wear her   
long, to the floor, Fur robes. She also loves to take   
rides in the COuntryside on her white horses in the   
snow. ONe day she went for a ride on Fate( one of her   
six white horses) to the Garden in the middle of the   
snow covered lands. She rode through the Crystal and   
tied Fate's reign to a tree. She opened the doors to   
the Garden and walked inside. Feeling the surge of   
warmth from the heart of the Garden she removed her   
long white fur robe. Her matching white to the floor   
dress billowed around her feet. The beads sparkled in   
the light. She sat for a while and talked again with   
the winds, like she so often did and then said her   
goodbyes. She put her Robe back on and left the   
garden, untying Fate and riding back out of the   
crystal. Fate's hoofs left marks in the snow behind   
them as they traveled. 

Jareth in his owl form noticed the figures dancing   
across the snow. He flew in lower to see who it was.   
He saw it was the Empress Sarah riding a white horse.   
He flew down to a nearby tree and formed into his   
human form. He formed a crystal in his hand and threw   
it at the ground near him and it transformed into a   
handsome golden brown steed. He mounted the horse and   
rode out to meet her.   


TBC.............. 


End file.
